The Disaster
by charmedchick34
Summary: The halliwell sisters are heading home from a Christmas Eve Party when something unexpected happens. nobody could've have predicted what was about to happen and what disaster it would bring.!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters. Just the story plot!

Okay I wrote this story after reading Kohala's 'The Accident' and decided to write a story about drink driving too, especially since it's holiday season.

Set during season 2.

Chapter 1

Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell all sat in their alcove in P3, Pipers club. They each had their men with them. Andy, Prue's husband, Leo, Piper's fiancé and Cole, Phoebe's boyfriend.

Prue and Cole were the only ones that didn't have drinks in their hands, they had both volunteered to be the designated drivers for the night, both regretting it as they watched the others have fun.

"Come on Prue come dance!" Prue reluctantly let Piper and Phoebe pull her to her feet and onto the dance floor.

it didn't take long though before they were all dancing without a care in the world. They took no notice of the people staring at them, they just danced as sisters having a good time on Christmas Eve.

They stayed for three songs before their feet began to feel the toll of the 6 inch heels they all had on. They staggered their way over to the alcove collapsing, Piper and Phoebe laughing hysterically on a count of the alcohol they had drunk.

"Right I'm going up to the bar, anybody want anything?" Andy said as he got to his feet.

"A martini for me." Phoebe said.

"Oh and me." Piper said holding her hand in the air.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Leo asked looking at Piper, knowing she was already past her limit.

"Oh lighten up Leo, it's Christmas Eve. Plus I don't get hangovers." She gave him a grin then nodded at Andy reassuring him she wanted one.

Leo just looked at her, knowing the lie she just told, before shaking his head and asking for another beer. He caught the look Piper was giving him, and just sent the same smile back at her.

Half an hour later they all climbed up the steps and out into the car park.

"Right, who's going with who?" Prue asked jingling her keys.

"Me and Phoebs will go in Prue's car!" Piper said running over to Prue's car. She staggered and turned to her sister's.

"Maybe that last drink wasn't such a bright idea." She pulled open the passenger door and climbed in.

Prue just shook her head as Phoebe laughed jumping into the back seat. "Meet you guys at home." She called before getting in and putting the ignition on.

She pulled out of the car park and into the night, Cole right behind her.

Prue slowed down at the red light. She looked into the back seat at Phoebe who was half awake and half asleep. Then at Piper who was bopping her head to the Christmas music playing on the radio, though looked like she was about to puke at any minute.

She put her foot on the pedal as soon as the light turned green driving on, hearing a loud beep behind her and screeching tires she looked out of the window beside her head. And soon the car was filled with the screams of all three girls.

Cole pulled out of P3's car park, shaking his head at the loud and not very tuneful singing coming from Andy and Leo. he turned the music down a little hoping they'd get the hint, however their singing just got louder.

He sighed and halted to a stop behind Prue's car, he saw the light change colour as Prue started to drive on not noticing the black SUV running the red light and heading straight at her. He slammed his hand on the car horn, screeching to a halt as the SUV collided with the driver's side of Prue's car. The three men sat horrified as the car spun out of control and flipped onto it's back then back again falling into the ditch at the side of the road.

Cole slammed his door open before the car had even stopped properly. He could hear Leo on the phone to the emergency services and hoped they would arrive quickly.

Andy ran behind Cole praying to god that the three women were okay.

Cole pulled the back door open and leant inside to get Phoebe out. He was relieved that she only had what looked to be a broken arm and maybe a broken nose.

Andy leaned forward grabbing Phoebe's legs and helped Cole carry her to safety. He could hear Leo yelling on the phone, desperately looking for a street name then his thoughts went to Prue. His wife was still in the car. He ignored Cole's calls for him to stay with Phoebe while he got them and ran over to the car anyway.

The sight of Prue caused his stomach to drop. Instinctively he felt for a pulse, breathing a big sigh of relief when a felt a faint throbbing. He lifted her into his arms, ignoring the sticky blood that was dripping from her temple, or the awkward position her leg was in. he laid her down on the pavement.

Then turned his head back to the car, knowing Cole could handle it he looked Prue over for anymore injuries. He lifted her top and saw bruising appearing by her ribs, knowing that the weight of the steering wheel would've crushed her chest he was just relieve she was alive.

"Andy, a little help over here!" He looked at the car where Cole was unsuccessfully trying to pull Piper out. He sprinted over dreading the reason he couldn't get her out.

"the seat belt is stuck, do you have a pocket knife?" Andy fumbled in his pockets before finally grabbing his pocket knife and started sawing at the seat belt. He stepped back when his 'job' was done and let Cole lift her out. She had a deep gash in her right leg from the dashboard and her left ankle was bent awkwardly. Blood pooled into Cole's hands form a cut in her abdomen where the window had smashed and a shard of glass pierced it.

He carried her over to Phoebe and Prue, just as he was about to put her down an ambulance came speeding around the corner. It screeched to a stop, the back door's slamming open as three paramedics leapt out.

They each went to the three injured and started asking questions to each of the men with them. it wasn't long before another ambulance turned up and two police cars arrived.

The three sisters were loaded into the ambulances which sped down the now deserted road.

The three men stayed, giving their statements into the police, and watched as the driver of the other car was pulled out. All men recognised him, he was a regular at P3 and that night had got drunk as usual. The worse fact was that he had gotten away without any injuries, maybe a few bumps and bruises but otherwise fine. He was put in one of the police cars and taken without so much as a thought about how he was.

Cole, Andy and Leo all climbed into their car, and headed down the road after the ambulance all scared as to what would greet them at the hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tell me what you think about it. Continue, don't continue. Please anything at all.

Xxx Charmed chick 34


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, sooo i got a few reviews and i don't like leaving things unfinished so i will continue but i think it might take a while so you have to be patient!

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

Leo, Andy and Cole were all sitting in the waiting room, waiting for any news on their girls.

A doctor walked into the waiting room, they all looked up, guessing it was for them as they were the only ones there.

"I've got news about a Miss. Phoebe Halliwell." Cole practically jumped out of his seat, Leo and Andy behind him just as concerned.

"Okay well, her arms is broken in three places and we had to put pins in the keep it in place until it is completely healed, she has a broken nose but that is minor. What is the worst worry is her concussion. It is quite bad which might cause dizziness, nausea or memory loss, we won't know for sure until she has woken up."

"Can I see her?" Cole asked, anxious to see her.

"Yes, she is down the hall, take a right, then another right, room 233."

"Thank you doctor." Cole answered.

"Do you know anything about the other Miss Halliwells?" Leo asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm not their doctors, I don't know anything." He gave an apologetic smile then walked back down the hall he had come from.

"Do you mind if I go see Phoebs?" Cole asked.

"No, go on." Andy said, though you could sense the frustration in his voice.

"Tell me when you know something." He said and ran down the hall towards Pheobe.

When he walked in she was sleeping, he sighed, he hated seeing her look so fragile and weak. She had a cast around her arm and something around her nose, there were small bruises and cuts all over from shards of glass.

He walked over and kissed her on the head then sat on the chair beside the bed holding her hand in his. He was told that she would be asleep for a couple of hours, so now all he could do is wait.



Andy and Leo were both still waiting in the emergency waiting room.

Both had nothing to say as they were both so racked with worry, they practically leaped from their seats as they saw two doctors enter the room.

The first doctor called for Prue, while the second for Piper. Both men gave each other a look saying that they would tell each other the news as soon as they could.

Andy followed the doctor through the hallways until they finally came to an office. He sat across from the doctor anxiously awaiting the news on Prue.

"She has broken her leg in several places so we had to do use some metal plates to keep it in place, they should be out in about 3 months, if her recovery goes right. She has a mild concussion due to the blow to her right temple, she may have some short term memory loss, but we won't know until she wakes up. The most damage was to her chest where four ribs are cracked, two of which punctured her left lung, there was some internal bleeding that we managed to stop, though we'll have to keep an eye on it."

"Okay, when will you know for sure about everything."

"She flat lines once during the operation, but now she is stable and should be awake in about a week."

"A week?! Okay, umm, well can you just show me where her room is. And thank you for everything."

The doctor flashed a smile, "It's my job." It was times like this that he loved his job.

Leo sat ready for the news, no matter how the doctor tried to make it sound better, he knew all the medical terms, and he saw the shape Piper was in.

"The gash to her right thigh was no problem all we had to do was stitch it up, we'll have to check it doesn't get infected but otherwise it'll heal up well. Her ankle has three broken bones which might cause some walking troubles but as long as she goes to physiotherapy it should be fine. The problem that worried us was the wound to her abdomen; it caused some internal bleeding which caused her to flatline three times. We did manage to stop it, however if it is put under strain it could start to bleed."



Leo knew what all this meant, sometimes being a medic and knowing all the information wasn't such a great thing.

"She has slipped into a coma because of all the trama, we expect her to wake up in 3-4 months, we will have to monitor her though to make sure everything is healing well."

"Can I go see her now?" Leo asked, knowing how strict hospitals could be.

"Yeah of course, because all three of the sisters are in the hospital, we are allowing you to stay as long as you like, her sister Prue, is just opposite the hall, and Phoebe down the hall."

"Thank you very much, doctor." Leo said gratefully.

"You're welcome, now if you follow me I'll show you to Miss Halliwell's room."

Cole kissed Phoebe's head before walking out of the door, he was in desperate need of caffeine. Passing the waiting room he noticed the absence of Leo and Andy, hoping that Prue and Piper were okay, he walked down the hall to the coffee machine.

Since he had met Phoebe and been accepted into the family, he found himself thinking of Prue and Piper like younger sisters. He knew how devastated Phoebe would be if she ever lost a sister, and now he was finding that he too would be devastated.

Reaching the machine he pressed the button to pour the coffee and carried it back to Phoebe's room.

He walked in and resumed his position beside her bed. After looking at Phoebe for a while he decided to wander around and see if he could find Leo or Andy.

Andy stepped into Prue's room. Her usual pale skin was even paler, if that was possible. Her dark hair which was usually shining ebony, was a dull black.

He sat in the chair beside her bed and held her hand, kissing it softly. He couldn't believe how bad the night had gone; it was weird how easily your life could be turned upside down.



It was bad enough Piper and Phoebe were hurt, they were the baby sisters he never had, but for Prue to be hurt. The woman he loved more than anything and had known for most of his life was unbearable for him to even think about.

He kept wishing he had done something like not got drunk, but he knew there was nothing he could do. All he could do know was make sure the drunk driver got what he deserved.

He saw Leo walk past the room and into one just down the hall and opposite Prue's. He noticed that Leo was in a world of his own and hoped that Piper was okay, though something told him that she was worse than Prue.

He looked up when a shadow came into the doorway, he saw Cole standing there. His deep blue eyes had dulled down to a grey.

"How's Phoebe?" He asked, hoping the answer was good.

"She's good. Broken arm and broken nose. She has a concussion which might cause problems but they won't know until she wakes up."

"When will that be?"

"Tonight hopefully. How's Prue, she doesn't look to good."

"Not good, she's broken her leg and punctured her lung, she's in a coma but should wake up in a matter of a week."

"Ohh, well I'm going to get back to Phoebe, any news on Piper?"

"No, I saw Leo walk past in a daze so I'm guessing not great."

Cole nodded solemnly, "Alright, I hope Prue wakes up soon."

He stepped out of the room and headed down the hall in search of the last Halliwell.

Leo walked into Piper's room, his heart skipping a beat as he saw her lying in the bed. Her hair which was always full of volume and shine was hanging limp around her shoulders, it was as if it was reflecting her condition.

He felt worse than Andy and Cole, knowing he had the power to heal Piper and her sisters but it was being restricted, he felt useless.

He just wished that he could fix everything. His thoughts wondered to the other Halliwell's, during the time he had become their whitelighter, he had come to love all 

three sisters. Prue and Phoebe more like sisters though, but he cared dearly for them and loved them too.

"How is she?"

Leo's head snapped up at the deep voice of the former demon. He ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"Not too good, she's in a coma, won't wake up for a couple of months."

Cole moved around the room and sat on the other side of Piper.

"How's Phoebe?"

"Better, should be awake later tonight and Prue in about a week." He smiled sadly at Leo, he could see the look of guilt on his face. "Leo, man, it's not your fault you know. You can't heal them, unfortunately, this one wasn't demon related. Just your plain old evil." You could hear the bitterness in his voice.

"I know it's just hard when I know I have the powers to do something but they won't work."

"There's nothing we can do. I better get back to Phoebe, get better soon Piper." He said as he touched her hand.

"See you later Leo."

"Yeah, Come get me as soon as Phoebe wakes up." He answered all ready in a world of his own.

Cole walked back to Phoebe, he grabbed her hand when he sat down. He was pulled from his thoughts two hours later by a soft groan coming from Phoebe. His head jerked upwards and his blue eyes met the chocolate brown of hers. A grin spread across his face as he hugged her with his life.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Cole, what happened?" She whispered looking around the hospital room. "Where are Prue and Piper?"

Cole feared this would happen.

"What's the last thing you remember?"



Phoebe closed her eyes thinking back. Images flashed across her mind, going to P3, getting drunk, going home with Prue and Piper. Then bright lights and screaming.

"We crashed, didn't we?"

Cole nodded his head. "A drunk driver ran a red light."

"Prue and Piper?"

Cole sighed, "They're both in coma's, Prue punctured a lung, and Piper had a piece of glass in her stomach. Prue should be awake in a week, Piper a few months."

He could see the tears welling in her eyes. "Can I see them?"

"You need to rest Phoebe, I'll tell the doctor your awake."

Phoebe nodded knowing there was no point in arguing, she was still exhausted.

The last thing she heard as she fell asleep was a loud beep coming from a machine down the hall and doctors shouting commands.

A/n. So sorry it's been like half a year. I wasn't going to finish, but I hate half finished stories so here you go. Tell me if you liked it.!

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to anyone who reviewed! It helps!

Chapter 3

Cole also heard the sound of the heart monitor, he abandoned his search for the doctor and ran back down the corridor, he peeked into Phoebe's room and saw her eyes closing. He knew she had heard the monitor and was glad she couldn't stay awake.

Turning the corner he saw Andy and Leo both in the corridor and nurses and doctors pooled into the room.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, her heart rate (not really sure what the monitors show) went crazy then flat lined."

"Phoebe just woke up." Cole said, hoping to take their minds off her for a bit.

"That's great. Is she awake now?" Andy asked knowing that she would freak if she heard what was happening.

"No, but I think she heard all the commotion before her exhaustion took over."

"It's good she's not awake now, we all know how close they are, she would be going mental now." Leo said.

There was an awkward silence where they were all lost in their own thoughts.

There was a sigh of relief when the doctors exited the room. They all heard the sound of a steady beep.

"Thank god." Andy breathed as he walked into Prue's room. Leo and Cole also sighed in relief before walking into the room.

Andy kissed her before sitting down next to her, "Don't ever do that again."

Leo and Cole both silently exited the room to leave Andy alone with Prue.

"Do you want to grab a cup of coffee?" Leo asked. He knew Piper wasn't going to wake up anytime soon but Cole might want to stay with Phoebe.

"Yeah, that'd be great. I need another wake up."

They headed down to the cafeteria which was only just re opening for the day.



"I thought hospitals were meant to be busy. Half of the rooms here are empty." Cole said looking around at the empty hospitals.

"This isn't San Francisco's main hospital, just the closest one to where they crashed." Leo answered. "Though it is usually busier."

"Maybe it's the holi..." He trailed off and Leo looked at him, both of them realising the day.

"Oh my god, i can't believe we forgot its Christmas."

"Do you think we should go get the girl's presents."

"No, they're not going to wake up anytime soon, we can have our own Christmas when they are all awake."

"Yeah, I suppose. So what did you get Phoebe?"

"Well, I uh, was going to ask her to marry me." Cole said, looking at his feet. "Do you think she's ready?"

"Cole, I've known them for a long time and seen, let's say a few of Phoebe's boyfriends, but she doesn't look at them the way she looks at you. I think she's ready."

"Thanks, It would be a pretty lousy Christmas if she said no." He said laughing, which caused Leo to smile.

"Yeah, it would."

They got their coffee's in the cafe and sat down talking about anything.

They were interrupted after about half an hour by Phoebe's doctor, Cole instantly thought of the worst.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes everything's fine, Miss. Halliwell has just re awoken and is requesting you and her sisters. I didn't want to tell her everything, I think it's best if she hears it from a loved one."

"Thank you doctor."

Leo and Cole both went to Phoebe's room, not exactly knowing what she was going to ask.

"Hey Phoebs." Leo said as he sat down on one side of her bed, Cole kissed her softly then sat on the other side.



"Hi guys." She said quietly.

"Are Piper and Prue okay, what was the noise I heard earlier?" she already knew what it was.

"Nothing sweetie, just a false alarm." Cole said not wanting to worry her.

"Who was it?" she demanded.

"Prue, but she's fine." Leo said, smiling warily.

Phoebe nodded, blinking back her tears, "I don't know what I'd do if i lost one of them." She said, her voice wavering.

"Well you won't have to find out." Leo said smiling at her reassuringly happy to receive a smile back.

"when do you think I can get out of here?"

"Well, you need to rest for at least a day, if not more, and you'll need physiotherapy for your ankle, but you can go in a wheelchair till then, so i'd say not too long." Cole said thoughtfully.

"Can you ask the doctor?" she said smiling sweetly.

"How can I say no to that?" He replied standing up, "I'll be back soon."

"Leo, you were a doctor, will you promise to be totally honest with me?"

Leo knew she was going to ask something he didn't want to answer but he knew she had a right to know whatever it was. "Yes, Phoebe I promise."

"Will Piper and Prue pull through."

Leo swallowed, this was the question he was expecting. "Honestly Phoebs, I don't know. With comas you can never be sure. Unless they show signs of tiredness, or slowing down they should pull through. At least I hope they do." He whispered the last part, however Phoebe managed to hear it.

"Oh, I see..." she trailed off, she knew how much Leo loved her sister and for him, not being able to help her was probably the worst feeling he'd ever had.

At that moment Cole re-entered the room. "Doc. Says you have to rest up for 1 day, then you can get in a wheelchair and visit Prue and Piper but you're not allowed to leave the hospital for 2 weeks."

Phoebe pulled a face. "2 weeks, I'll suffocate in here!" she whined, crinkling her nose even more. "I think its started already!"



Cole laughed then kissed her nose. "Don't worry, I'll be here to save you from suffocation." He teased.

A/N. Alright, this was just a chap. on Phoebe waking up. The next one will be set a while after. This is totally AU by the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chappie 4. Is now up! Whoo!

A/n. Sorry in a funny, hyper mood!

Phoebe was sitting beside Prue's bed in her wheelchair. She had been awake for 8 days now and Prue should be awake anytime soon, so she was spending most of her time with her. She did occasionally go see Piper but she wanted to be with Prue when she woke up.

As if on cue, Phoebe noticed Prue's eyes flutter open, slowly adjusting to the light in the room. She nudged Andy, who had recently falling asleep and he sighed in relief.

"Phoebe?"

"Yeah, sweetie, it's me!" Phoebe cried, jumping on the bed, hugging and kissing her sister. As soon as she left Prue, Andy hugged Prue and kissed her.

"Andy? Ooww. What happened?" She said groggily, looking from Phoebe to Andy.

"What do you remember?" Phoebe asked.

"Umm. Going to P3, getting drunk, then nothing."

"Ohh, well, we were in an accident."

"Ohh, what happened exactly?"

"A drunk driver skipped a red light."

"Ohh..." she trailed off, then noticed an absence in the room. "Where's Piper?"

Phoebe paused, she knew Prue would automatically blame herself "She's in a, uhh, a coma."

"She's what?!"

"She's in a coma, she should be awake in about 3 months."

"3 months... it's all my fault."

Phoebe and Andy looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Prue, please indulge me and explain in full how it's at all your fault." Phoebe demanded, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. A classical Halliwell look.

"Well, I suggested we go to P3 in the first place and uh, well, who was driving?"

"Well, you were." Andy said, fidgeting.



"You see, I obviously didn't look properly." She thought it made perfect sense but apparently according to the looks on Phoebe and Andy's faces, they didn't agree.

"Prue, I don't even know how you came up with an excuse, but it doesn't even make sense. The guy ran a red light! What could you have possibly done to stop him?!" Phoebe was getting exasperated.

When Prue couldn't come up with an answer she smiled in satisfaction.

"See, I'm right. Just get some rest. As soon as you're up and about, you can see Piper."

Prue nodded her head, "Good, I'm getting the doctor." She left, giving Andy and Prue some privacy.

He leaned down and kissed her sweetly yet passionately.

"God, I was so worried, I thought i was going to lose you."

"I'm too stubborn to go anywhere, I don't know about Piper though." She had whispered the last part so Andy had to really strain to hear it, he saw tears start to well in her eyes.

"No, you're wrong Prue, all of you girls are fighters otherwise all of you would be dead already. She's a fighter to Prue otherwise she would have already given up. How do expect her to pull through if she's surrounded by negative thoughts. They say when in a coma you can still hear everything that's going on around you."

"That's not true." She said softly, though she knew it was. She had heard every single word spoken around her when she has in a coma. She had been ready to give up, fighting to stay alive was so hard but she had heard her baby sister crying to her and that was what made her fight it. It had taken a lot of strength though and Phoebe was always with her, when she should be helping Piper. She needed to talk to Phoebe about that. The truth was she didn't know if Piper had the strength to fight death.

Just then Phoebe came back into the room with a doctor.

"Okay Mrs. Halliwell, it's great to have you back with us. You'll have to stay on bed rest for a couple of days and in the hospital for a couple of weeks. You will need physiotherapy for your leg and you don't want to put too much strain on your chest."

"Okay... is that all?"

"Yes, I'll be back and forth to check on you as well."



"Okay, thank you doctor."

The next week Prue was kept on bed rest only allowed up when she needed the toilet or for her physiotherapy sessions. She had only been allowed to see Piper a couple of times and Phoebe was now spending more time with her under Prue's orders, though Prue could tell she wanted to stay with her and make sure nothing bad happened.

She wouldn't let it show but she was mad at Phoebe, it seemed she only wanted to be with Prue, she wouldn't stay with Piper longer than necessary and Prue had no idea why. Growing up Phoebe and Piper had always been closer than Prue and Phoebe, just like she was closer to Piper than Phoebe.

Now however it seemed as though Phoebe didn't want to see Piper, though every time her and Phoebe were together in Piper's room, Prue could swear she saw fear in her eyes. Maybe fear of losing Piper, she didn't know, she just knew when Piper woke up she would force Phoebe to talk to her and admit what is going on.

A/n. Sorry it's not long. Just a little prue chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been 3 months since Prue woke up and she was getting released in a week, they had kept her longer because of the slow process on her physiotherapy.

They were just waiting for Piper to wake up now, the doctor had told them her heart was only just holding on and that if she didn't wake up in the next month they should think about saying good bye.

Prue didn't really want to think that, she preferred to think about what she was going to do _when_ Piper woke up.

She was nearly always in Pipers room, Andy was there whenever he could be, and so was Cole.

Leo spent every minute he could, but the elders had forced him to go back to looking after his charges, one of them insisted on calling him for every tiny thing she needed.

Phoebe came and went, she spent a couple hour a day there. Prue had no idea what was wrong with her baby sister. She was hoping once Piper woke up she would come to her senses or maybe Piper would be able to find out what was wrong with her.

She was rudely interrupted from her thoughts by a loud beeping, it took a while for her to realise that it was the sign someone's heart was failing.

She knew Piper was the only one on their floor in a coma so her motherly instincts kicked in immediately. She sped down the corridor in with her crutches, which she was thankfully allowed without in a week and round the corner.

She saw Leo standing outside, his head in his hands and his shoulders slumped in defeat. He looked up when he heard her and she saw tears in his eyes, as did he in hers.

He reached out and hugged her as she cried in his arms. She was also angry that Phoebe wasn't there, though just as she thought that Phoebe rounded the corner, fear evident on her face.

Prue turned to her in anger, but it quickly went away as she saw the tears making their way down her face.

"Ohh, sweetie." She said as Phoebe collapsed in her arms.

They stayed that way for a while as the doctors worked their magic.



Prue stood up when the doctors exited the room, they all looked tired and they couldn't hear the heart monitor anymore but Prue and Leo had rushed in before anything could be said.

What they saw made their hearts stopped, a pair of big brown eyes were staring straight at them.

"Piper." Prue whispered before her and Leo dived on the bed.

A/n. Short i know but the next chapter will be up soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Piper opened her eyes and saw the blurry images of Prue and Leo diving onto the bed. She smiled as they hugged and kissed her, though it didn't take long before she noticed the absence of one person.

"Phoebe?" she whispered faintly. Prue looked around as she only just noticed that Phoebe wasn't there.

"She was outside with us." Prue said confusing in her voice, though if you knew her well enough, you could tell there was a hint of anger there too.

"It's alright Prue, you can find her later." Piper said softly, not wanting the first thing to happen after she'd woken up being another fight between her sisters.

"No, I'll give you and Leo some privacy and search now." Prue ground out and stomped out of the room, though not before she gave Piper a kiss on the head.

As soon as she left Leo gave Piper a big kiss. "Oh you don't know how nice it is to hear your voice. "

Piper giggled as he kissed her neck. "You don't know how great it is to see your face."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know what they say about being able to hear everything around you when you're in a coma, it's true but it's annoying not being able to see the faces." She didn't want to explain that you could feel the struggle to stay alive, he'd just worry more.

"You're awake now and that's all that matters." Leo answered and once again kissed her.

Prue stormed out of Piper's room, she was on a mission and nothing was going to stop her. However she had no idea where Phoebe could be.

Although there were only a few places in a hospital someone could go hide. She noticed it was raining and Phoebe had always loved the rain, she raced to the ground floor of the hospital and into the courtyard. In the sun it was a beautiful place, filled with bright flowers but in the rain it was the gloomiest place Prue had been in awhile.

She was about to leave when she noticed the shadow of Phoebe further back in the garden. She got closer and could see her shoulders shaking and hear the quiet sobs escaping her lips. Though this time only a bit of her anger disappeared as she remember the look on Piper's face when Phoebe wasn't there.

"Phoebe!"

Phoebe's head whipped around at the anger in her older sisters voice, she could see the anger in her eyes as they had now taken on a grey colour.



"I can't believe you! Our sister wakes up from months in a coma and you run away! When she woke up she expected to see the ones she loves, that supposedly love her too, you should've seen the look in her eyes. She probably thinks you don't care that she's awake, and i don't blame her!"

Phoebe sat listening to Prue's angry words, she knew they were right but she couldn't help how she reacted.

"I'm sorry Prue..." Phoebe started, but was cut off before she could say anymore.

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to Phoebe. I'm not the one sitting in my room wondering why my baby sister would rather be outside in the rain, than sitting next to me, talking to me for the first time in months. I'm not the one putting a brave face on." Prue spoke with anger and before she could hear Phoebe try to explain anymore she stormed back into the hospital.

Phoebe sat, thinking of what Prue had said to her. She finally got the courage to go see Piper, hoping that nobody was there she slowly made her way up to Piper's room.

She looked in the window sighing in relief when she saw nobody in there she knocked softly before pushing the door open and entering.

Prue watched from the end of the corridor as Phoebe went into Piper's room, she was about to go down to make sure nothing bad was said when she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her.

"Leave them Prue."

She nodded and turned to face Andy, burying herself in his arms she hugged him tightly and hoped Phoebe could make it up to Piper.

Piper looked up when she heard the door open, she saw Phoebe enter, tears sparkling in her eyes. She took one step before they started to fall down her cheeks and collapsed onto the bed, before she started sobbing uncontrollably.

Piper was shocked at first but soon took her sister in her arms

"I, i'm, s-ss-soo..."

"Shh, don't worry." Piper whispered rubbing her sister's back and holding her close. She continued to whisper encouraging words and rubbing her back until she started to calm down so there were just a few tears slowly trailing down her rosy cheeks.

"I'm s-so sorry Piper, I just thought we were going to lose you, and I don't think I could cope if I did ever lose you, and then the doctors said you were slowly dying, and then the heart monitor, and I thought for sure that you were dead and I freaked out and left. I know I shouldn't have, I should've 

been here for you, but I was too scared incase you were dead, and I know I would've fallen apart. We all would have. We'd starve for starters." Phoebe smiled sheepishly at Piper, and as much as Piper wanted to stay mad she knew she couldn't.

"So, do you think you can forgive me, or do I have to beg."

"Come here." Piper said, holding her arms out, Phoebe instantly jumped into them hugging and kissing her.

It wasn't long before Prue came in and they were all talking about everything and anything.

A/N. Sorry it's soo short and late. But i hope to have another chapter up soon! !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7,

Sorry it's been ages. Been caught up on holiday and with a hell of a lot of school work, but I hope to finish this soon!

It had been two months since Piper had woken up from her coma. Pheobe had spent nearly all of it by her side, not wanting to leave her sister in fear of losing her.

Piper was making a great recovery, she had been practicing walking more and more, and was nearly completely healed. She hoped to be out of the hospital in two weeks.

The only worrying thing was the fact that she couldn't completely remember the accident. Every night she had nightmares of what she could remember and woke up screaming.

Though it had been getting better, she only ever got them once a week now.

The doctors were afraid though that if she went home she would get them more often.

She was allowed out for a day if she stayed in a wheelchair and this day happened to be a beautiful day in San Fransisco and her sisters, Andy, Cole and Leo were all going to take her down to the beach. As it was a Saturday they were all off work, they were taking a picnic and having fun.

Leo was also nearly constantly at her side, when he wasn't protecting other charges he made sure he was there. Cole was there a lot with Phoebe and Andy and Prue were there as much as their jobs would allow them.

After all getting into the two cars to go down the beach, the sisters in one and the boys in another, Phoebe leaned forward from the passenger seat to turn the radio up.

She started singing at the top of her lungs, not very tunefully despite the fact that all the Halliwells had great voices.

"Phoebe! Would you shut up before you deafen us!" Prue shouted, teasingly from the drivers seat.

"Nope! I love this song!" Both Prue and Piper looked at each other, knowing that wasn't true as she didn't even know all the words.

"Oh Yeah, then how come you're making up half of the lyrics?" Piper laughed.

"I'm making the song better!" Phoebe answered and continued singing.

"Thank god we're here." Prue said as she pulled into a parking space and pulled the key out of the ignition.

She quickly got out of the car and helped Piper out too. She was glad that Piper was better, everything was getting slowly back to normal and once Piper was out of the hospital it would be fine again.

Luckily for them they hadn't had any demon attacks. They'd protected the manor until Piper could go home and they had the power of three under one roof.

Piper leaned against Leo as they walked down to the sea, she was supposed to use the wheelchair, but they figured that she would get better if she practiced walking.

They spent the day, laughing, joking and talking. It wasn't long before the sun started to go down. They all stayed for a bit, admiring the view of the sun setting over the sea. It cast a pink and orange glow over the whole beach.

"Well I guess we better be heading back." Leo said, getting up and helping Piper stand.

They all stood up, dusting the many grains of sand from their clothes. Picking up their stuff they all headed back to the cars, each sister holding onto her man.

In two weeks time the doctors decided that Piper had made a great recovery and being in hospital wouldn't help any more so they released her.

That night they had a celebration, cooked by Piper, and made a vow to orb or shimmer to wherever they wanted to go, if they could that was.

A/n. I know it was a lame ending but I wanted to get it finished. Thank you for reading. Charmed chick34 x


End file.
